


Nocturnal

by RubberDuckie



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Affectionate, Charms, Comfort Sex, Consensual Sex, Demonic Possession, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ghost Adventures - Freeform, Ghosts, Long Shot, Lovers, Magic, Not Famous, OC, One Shot, Original Female Character - Freeform, POV Original Female Character, Paranormal, Paranormal Investigators, Paranormal research, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Possessive Lover, Protective Zak, Protectiveness, Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Supernatural - Freeform, Warlocks, Zak Bagans - Freeform, alternative universe, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDuckie/pseuds/RubberDuckie
Summary: Sometimes the things that go 'Bump in the night' can lead to unexpected romance and precious secrets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)
> 
> [](https://postimages.org/)

“Emery, you need to stop and breath!” Zak hissed in her ear from behind. Protectively he pressed her against the wall of the building. His arms were extended forward and his hands covered hers. Reassuringly he briefly interlocked his fingers between hers before stepping back. “I'm not going to let them hurt you!” 

It was hard for her to believe that when he kept placing her in danger on purpose. Taking a deep breath she collected herself and tried to calm her racing thoughts. 

“It touched my butt!” she told him in distress. “I mean - really grabbed my bum!!” 

“And that's why you need to go back in there and help us uncover the entity better!” Zak informed her. “He obviously likes you.” 

“I don't want to do this anymore!” 

“I'll make sure he doesn't touch you anymore.” Zak bartered. “You'll stay with me from now on, alright?” 

She took a while to respond and only did so when she felt Zak's fingers ghost across the top of her hand. Emery turned slowly hoping that it was Zak behind her and not the entity. This darkness obscured everything around them and greatly hindered Emmy.

“I'll keep you safe.” he told her firmly, looking her dead in the eye. 

A loud bang spooked them both leaving her to sprint forward blindly in the dark. Her leg connected with a heavy piece of discarded metal on the dirty ground and she found herself falling forward. Behind her, Zak was yelling and trying to calm the situation. 

The moment Emery hit the ground a heavy invisible force fell over her. Despite her desperate attempts, she couldn't get up. Emery felt angry fists smash down on top of her. The number of blows was unknown by the time Zak actually found her with his flashlight. He somehow managed to chase off the angry entity by screaming at it. 

“Jesus Christ!” Was all Emery heard before losing consciousness? 

She vaguely came-too when the coolness of the outside caressed her skin and a drop of rain ran down her forehead. Someone was carrying her in his arms. The only one who she thought would do this would be Zak - he wouldn't of let anyone else touch her. 

“Back up!” He instructed loudly, “Don't touch her!” Zak added. 

Her attacker was invisible but the bruises were very much so real. They, or rather she, had made the decision that bruises weren't worth going to the emergency room over and awkwardly try to explain what happened. Emery had done that once and it didn't turn out well. The doctors called the police because they thought her boyfriend at the time had beat her. 

Zak didn't like her dismissal for emergency care but he couldn't argue with her over it. Emmy had begun to hobble in the direction of her room only to be guided in the opposite direction by Zak. 

“No, you're staying with me tonight.” He told her seriously. “I can protect you while you sleep at least.” 

Emery didn't particularly want to sleep next to him right now with being so frazzled from the attack - but her body didn't care where she collapsed as long as it was soft. 

The moment she walked into his bedroom Zak closed the door blocking anyone else from entering. Once locking it he guided her to the bed where Emmy promptly collapsed. Her body protesting immediately at the cruel treatment. 

“Don't do that.” He chastised. “You have to be gentle with yourself!” 

“Do you think it followed me?” She asked him softly. 

“I don't feel it.” He replied, taking off his jacket and looking around the room cautiously. 

“Neither do I,” Emmy confirmed. 

“I don't think he'll follow. He knows that he's pissed me off.” Zak boasted, kicking off his shoes and laying down beside her. 

“What can you do against something invisible?” 

“A lot more than you think.” Zak murmured. 

Now was not the time to be puffing out your chest and flexing your male muscle. Especially since he promised to protect her before and failed - miserably. But Emery wasn't going to remind Zak of that - because it pisses him off when his character comes into question. 

“That wasn't a demon, was it?” 

“No, it was a very powerful - male, spirit,” Zak informed her, resting his chin on her shoulder affectionately. 

Sometimes Emery allows him to be overly affectionate with her but it had to be on her terms - which wasn't nearly enough for Zak. 

“I feel bad.” He confessed, “I know you have a hard time trusting men and here I promised to protect you, failing.” 

Hearing Zak admit that there was a kink in his armour was refreshing. Raising her head a little Emery turned her head towards Zak. “It wasn't your fault! You can't protect me from something we can't see.” 

Zak lowered his brows and slightly shook his head never moving his chin. “It's not that simple.” He murmured, alluding his answer. “I should have been able to protect you.” 

She honestly hated when Zak was dancing around what he wanted to say. It made Emery wonder what Zak was hiding from her. 

“Can I kiss you?” He murmured, lowering his eyelids a little as if he was starting to feel a form of emotional bliss. 

“I don't know, can you?” Emmy answered, feeling those goddamn butterflies affecting her own gut. 

“Let's see, shall well?” Zak replied seductively, removing and folding his glasses closed. 

The atmosphere in the room felt warmer and a bit heavier as Zak placed his glasses safely on the bedside table. Despite her initial intentions Emery rolled over and sat on the bed slouched, legs slightly apart. The way Zak slunk slowly between her legs while lowering himself wasn't lost on Emmy. It was utterly predatory. 

“Come here!” He moaned, pushing forward. 

As he continued to envelop her Emery felt the heavy warmth increase. Her butterflies migrated to each limb and even her brain leaving Emery in a bit of a lusty haze. 

“Zak, what are you doing?” Emmy asked him curiously. 

There was something here - the atmosphere wasn't right. Emery felt like she was under the influence and Zak was the influence. Perhaps her past deduction of them not being in the presence of a demon was wrong. 

“What do you think?” Zak asked, tilting his head to the side. He didn't wait for her to answer before completing the unexpected connection. His hand came to rest on the side of her jaw - holding her in place as he kissed her deeply, dominantly. 

Emery found herself sinking down under his body as Zak purposely pressed his weight against her, in the hopes of dominating. Emmy broke their kiss and looked at him. If he was under possession than they really shouldn't be doing this. Raising her hand shakily Emery pressed her fingers into Zak's strong chest in the hopes of discouraging him - maybe pushing him off her. 

Zak grabbed hold of her hand, locking his fingers between hers and pushing it back. Emmy found her hand pressed against the bed beside her. 

“Relax!” He smirked, connecting his lips with hers once more. “I'm not possessed - “ Zac added, his words vibrating against her soft lips. “Unless you count how I feel about you.” 

Yes, that was exactly what she meant. Zak had been skittish at best around her. He knew she was fickled about men and somewhat suspicious. That placed Zak on guard - until now. 

“There isn't a demon in me.” Zak groaned seductively, sucking on her lip. “But I'm about to be inside of you - if you'd like.” 

Despite that being corny and scoff-worthy - Emmy could find the arousal in it. If Zak was demon possessed she doubted he'd wait to hear her agreement - Zak would have just taken her. 

Still, on guard she nodded her head, agreeing silently to his advances. The butterflies settled between her legs and an unsettling lust overtook her. A lust that was a lot stronger than she'd like. Stronger than she was used too. 

Emmy didn't understand how these emotions manifested so quickly. She wouldn't have even entertained the idea a few days ago - then again Emmy hadn't given it much thought. 

“It's getting hot in here,” Emmy commented hoping to break the silence. 

“Yes, it is,” Zak replied, sitting up on his knees. He removed his t-shirt and tossed it haphazardly on the ground. 

Under her own power she reached up and placed her hands on his body - Zak's skin and muscles reacting to the touch. Emery's soon to be lover picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles. Zak's other hand slipped under her shirt, carefully over her newly formed bruises and up to the front of her bra, lingering a bit before tracing that same path back down. 

Everywhere he touched her left a warm trail of energy causing Emmy to moan, closing her eyes and tilting her head back a little. 

“Let's take this off.” Zak groaned, regrettably letting go of her hand and taking full possession of her shirt. 

Emery raised her arms and freely allowed him to remove her shirt leaving her in an embarrassingly modest bra. If her undergarment of choice wasn't arousing, Zak never said anything - and she knew he would. 

“These are beautiful!” He cooed, cupping both of her hidden breasts in his hands, holding them up and admiring them while massaging the globes. 

“They're alright,” she smirked, pushing her chest further into his hands. 

Zak's fingers radiated heat as he moved her breasts. She could feel the exact outline of his hands after he pulled them away. Emmy cupped her breasts in a bid to mimic Zak's touch. Zak watched her carefully with bright blue eyes as he unbuttoned the button on his jeans. 

“They're better than alright.” He disagreed, slipping his hands behind her back to unclasp her bra. 

Emmy looked down and watched her breasts relaxed against her chest. The material fell away exposing herself partially. Zak leaned down over her once more - his lips caressing her jaw before moving onto her pulse point. Cooing herself, she slumped down into the mattress a bit more, loosening out her legs and tilting her head back further - submissively exposing her neck. 

Gentle fingers ran up and down her ribcage, ghosting over bruises. Zak lowered his head and moved down the bed a bit. She watched curiously as he began to kiss her bruises gingerly, his fingers affectionately tracing over the marks afterwards. 

“I'm so sorry you were hurt. I never meant to place you in danger.” He apologized once more. “You're so fragile.” 

Emery found herself reaching a peaceful level of zen as Zak repeated his actions with every inch of marred flesh. He did something rather unexpected - resting his forehead against her stomach and just silently lingering. 

She found herself running her fingers through his hair as he continued to lay there like that, eyes closed and his breathing slowed. The heat from his body was soaked up from her bruises, soothing the slight sting. 

“Are you ok?” She asked him, a bit concerned to see him so weak.

“Umm,” he murmured, adjusting his head a little. “Ya, I'm fine.” 

Zak seemed to have snapped out of his trance and went back to his quest. He moved back up and over her, holding Emmy's cheek and capturing her lips with his. Emery allowed him to place her down on the bed completely. 

With her spread out submissively below him, he knelt between her legs, running his hands up the side of her ribs - coming across her chest and removing her bra completely. 

Despite her attack, Emmy's breasts remained bruise-free. “I'll be back,” he told her, kissing the middle of her chest between both of her boobs. 

Zak moved off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. Confused, she sat up and ran her own hands down the bruises. Curiously enough her bruises seemed to be not as severe as you'd think they were, healing even. As Emery heard the water turn on she took it upon herself to shimmy out of her pants leaving her just in a set of panties. 

The water shut off and he came back out without jeans. It was amusing to know that they had the same idea. 

“I had to wash my hands.” He offered lamely. “Now, where were we?” 

Subtly Emmy looked at her own hands, sighing internally when they were clean. Zak chuckled into her jaw as he set about seducing her once more. Lips followed a secret path down the side of her neck and to the top of her breasts. Carefully he held it in his hand and suckled on her pert nipple. Moaning Emmy tilted her head back a little and grasped the back of his head, fingers interlacing in Zak's short hair. 

Another wave of comfortable warmth spread over her body and a brand new crop of butterflies cultivated in her tummy. Curling her toes a bit she groaned and pushed her chest out a bit more. 

“Your panties need to come off, I think.” He told her cheekily. Kissing her neglected nipple before sitting up and slipping two fingers into the band of her panties. Zak looked at her for permission to continue. Emmy nodded her head - too far deep to get out now. If she denied the both of them from sweet release the tension between them would be too great - it would ruin things. 

Granted, having sex with someone you work with and is technically your boss - wasn't any better for tensions.

Emery raised her hips up off the bed and allowed Zak to pull her panties off. The electricity between them was preventing Emmy from thinking too much about her naked body. 

As a coolness caressed her womanhood she opened her legs a little wider and watched as her new lover squeezed himself through the material of his boxers. 

“Is now the right time?” She asked curiously, reaching out and ghosting her fingers over his bare stomach. 

“Better than any?” Zak replied, shrugging his shoulders. 

Agreeing with his logic she gave a small smirk and reached down to his groin, grasping his trapped erection. Zak groaned loudly and pushed his hips out - watching as she gripped him. Emmy flinched when she brushed her arm up against her bruised side. 

“Come here,” he spoke, inching his finger at her. 

Slowly Emery sat up on her knees, Zak still towering over her. Hands grasped her hips and he drew her in for a kiss. That same bruise who gave her trouble was covered by Zak's large hand, protecting it and producing a comfortable heat - nerves tingling and her flesh throbbing. It felt like her bruise was being healed. 

Savouring the feel of lips on her jaw she fell forward a bit against Zak and looked at him with dopey eyes. 

“Oh, that feels good!” Emmy moaned, resting her cheek in the palm of his hand. 

“It's supposed too,” he answered, smoothing his hand from her side and down her tummy to the apex of her thighs. Shuddering Emmy raised up a bit as Zak cupped her quim in his hand. “Your nice and wet,” he smirked, nuzzling his nose into her neck. 

Long fingers slipped between her folds causing Emmy to giggle and moan. Easily he found her entrance, ghosting over it. Boldly Emery placed her hand into the waistband on his briefs, smoothing down his stomach and right to Zak's trapped erection. 

Her lover growled into her neck and pushed himself into her hand. Fingers delicately encased his girth, squeezing the heated flesh. 

“Pull me out!” He lustfully groaned into her mouth. “Come on, baby! I'm aching.” 

Hearing that made her beam with pride. Closing her fingers around him once more Emmy felt Zak's manhood throb. Impatiently he roughly took hold of his briefs and pulled them down his trimmed hips. Zak's cock sprung free and bobbed a few times before resting naturally. 

He saw her staring at him and smirked, maneuvering himself so that he took off the material completely. 

Without hesitation, he crawled onto the bed rather comically and nestled between her parted thoughts. The heat from his body radiated hotly and Emmy soon began to feel her core temperature rise. With nothing between them, Zak lowered himself into position above her - slightly dominating Emery with his larger frame. 

“I've been waiting a long time to do this,” Zak confessed, placing his hand on her hip possessively - squeezing and sending a shockwave to her quim. “It was never the right time,” he continued, kissing her lips. “I didn't think you wanted me.” 

“I didn't think you wanted me!” Emmy repeated, grasping his bum and pulling Zak towards her further. 

Flinching at the motion Emery raised her legs and rested her calves on his hips, the discomfort from the bruises making it difficult to bend. Zak frowned at her reaction and pulled away a little. He knelt between her legs and allowed Emmy's legs to rest loosely at his hips. Delicate, warm hands ran up and down the inside of her thighs and across her hips. 

“I don't understand how something can do so much damage in such a short time. I got to you within moments.” Zak confessed, bending forward and kissing Emmy between her breasts. 

“The entity was fast,” Emery confirmed. She looked down to the space between his legs and noted that Zak was still aroused despite all this stalling. “How are you still hard?” 

“Magic” he smirked, winking at her. 

“Magic” she cooed, not realizing the meaning behind it. “Can you magically get inside me?” Emery moaned, reaching up to pull Zak down on top of her. 

“That's a good enough invitation as any!” Zak informed her, gently taking hold of her hips and pulling her to him. 

He took hold of his manhood and rubbed the inflamed tip between her wet folds. Emmy moaned and raised her hips a bit, rubbing herself against him a bit better. 

With her final reassurance, Zak pushed forward and slid inside her smoothly, slowly. Together they gasped in pleasure, her lover pausing a moment as she adjusted to his size. Masculine hands smoothed to her hips, fingers kneading the flesh lovingly. 

“You are beautiful,” Zak, murmured - admiring her figure. 

A hand remained on her hip and the other fell between her thighs. Delicately fingers parted her folds and showed Zak his member wedged snuggly inside her body. He smirked and leaned back a little allowing his cock to slip out of her body. Groaning Emmy placed her legs around his waist and drew him back to her. 

“No more foreplay.” She told him. Unlike Zak, she couldn't continue to prolong their encounter. Emery was starting to become uncomfortably aroused. 

Zak nodded his head and pushed forward - entering her body once more. Adjusting her legs higher around his waist she reached above her and grabbed hold of the headboard. With a sturdy hold, Emmy began to move herself up and down his full length with Zak's help.

Possessive hands gripped her hips and he quickly took over. Biting her lower lip she groaned loudly - eyes flutter closed as pleasure took a hold of her. Emmy could feel every inch as her tight, moist walls clung to him snuggly. 

“Fuck, you're tight!” Zak moaned, falling on top of her. He caught himself with his hands on either side of her shoulders - hovering above her for a moment. A seductive, chilling smirk spread across his face as he watched her for a moment before continuing. 

As he captured her lips he buried himself deeper, nestled hilt deep and flat against her body. Emery bunched her hips a bit and widened her legs in a bid to accommodate the deceitfully large man. Silently she counted to 5 before Zak began to pull out and push back in - slowly at first and gradually increasing his speed. 

Fingers dug into broad shoulders and trailed down Zak's back until she grasped his bum - pulling him further to her. Feeling that their connection was strong Emmy began to push her bottom back and forth against the bed moving with his thrusts. 

Heavy panting escaped her parted lips followed by loud moaning. Zak seemed to thrive on her verbal response - increasing his pace and rotating her hips. Licking her lips Emmy braced herself - head throbbing from the blood rush. 

Zak adjusted her leg higher up on his hip and turned himself a bit - hitting her sweet spot. Crying out loudly she dug her fingertips into his back and tightened her pussy muscles around him. 

Her lover gasped loudly and threw his head back, holding still to savour the feeling. Proud of herself she gave a seductive little whimper, grasped her breasts with both hands and squeezed down on him again. 

“Oh, baby!” Zak growled “So tight!” 

His arms slipped under her body and he effortlessly hoisted her up onto his lap. Emery's legs rested around his hips and she wiggled her hips making sure that he was nestled deep in her quim once more. 

Helpful hands eased her up and down as Emmy moved her hips sinfully. Eager lips encased her pert nipple as Zak pried away a hand to grasp the bouncing orb. 

The amount of noise they were making surely informed the occupants of this hotel of what they were doing. A thin layer of sweat covered both their bodies making it easier to move against one another. The slickness between her legs coated Zak's cock and made a delicious wet sound every time she engulfed his length. 

“I'm gonna cum!” Zak panted into her mouth. “Can I cum inside you or do you want me in your mouth?” 

Emery was on the pill but she didn't want to risk it. “Cum in my mouth!” She groaned back, biting the side of his neck roughly enough for him to feel it. 

Her answer shocked him and he shuddered hard. Emmy was close to her own orgasm when he pushed her gently off him. Kneeling before Zak she opened her mouth and eagerly accepted his arousal slickened cock between her lips. Closing them tightly Emery bobbed her head up and down, grasping the base tightly and squeezing as her other hand fell between her swollen folds. 

“Fuck, yes!” Zak moaned loudly, panting hard. His hand grasped her damp hair and helped ease her head movements. “Oh worship my cock! Good girl!” 

“Cum on my tongue!” Emmy purred, licking his underside with her tongue. 

Zak took possession of his cock and held her cheek with the other hand. Lustfully Emery watched him jerk his cock a few times with a closed fist. He let out a loud growl and stiffened as heavy thick ropes of cum splashed against her cheek and the side of her mouth. Zak looked possessed as he locked onto the arousing view before him. A thumb scooped up the wayward cum and allowed Emmy to suck it into her mouth - cleaning the white milky substance. 

“Open” Zak demanded with an aroused moaned. 

Just like the best porn actresses she opened her mouth wantonly and stick out her tongue. The taste of Zak still in her mouth. 

“Lay down,” he instructed, “Legs open for me.” 

She did and upon doing so observed that her bruises were nearly healed or gone completely. Brushing it off as lack of blood flow to her brain - Emmy spread out, opened her legs widely and submissively folding her arms above her head. 

Zak smirked and kissed her lips, tasting himself and moaning in response. “Relax” he eased “I'm gonna make you cum nice and hard on my tongue.” 

His lips trailed down her front and right to the apex of her thighs. Teasingly Zak bit the insides of her thighs before parting her folds and giving Emery a deep, sensual lick. Fluttering her eyes closed Emmy gripped the bed and began to knead her fingers into its messy blankets. 

Skillful lips and tongue caressed over her clit causing Emmy's toes to curl and her breathing to increase. A finger slipped inside her aching body followed by another. In unison, his digits moved in and out of her wet hole while his tongue lapped at her swollen clit. 

“Cum on, cum for me!” Zak begged, sucking her clit into his mouth. 

Emery could feel her orgasm building in her tummy. Little lightning bolts of pleasure coursed through her body causing Emmy to twitch a bit. 

“I’m gonna cum!” Emery announced loudly. 

Zak increased his speed and began to twist and curl his fingertips. Fingertips danced over her g-spot and she ground her hips down, clamping her private muscles around his fingers. Zak gave her one last kiss and knelt between her legs.

As he continued to finger fuck her that twisting spring of release in her tummy was gradually increasing, ready to burst. With a twist of his wrist, she found herself coming undone. Almost instantly her back arched up off the mattress and she found herself crying out - eyes tightly closed as an avalanche of emotion and pleasure crashed through her at the same time. 

Protective hands smoothed up her body and helped her back down to the mattress. Feather light kisses peppered along her front, hot breath fanning out around her pert nipples causing goosebumps to prickle her skin. The warmth of Zak's body fell on top of her as he settled between her legs and eased his hard manhood back inside her body. 

Unlike before he was slow, calculated. Zak reached out behind them and grasped the blankets - covering them up before lowering himself. Loving arms hugged her to him as his hips thrust into her body gingerly. 

With shaking thighs she raised her legs and rested them loosely around his waist, burying her nose into the crook of his neck. Every so often she'd kiss his pulse point of suckle along his jaw - short beard hairs tickling her lips and giving a rough feeling. 

She throbbed around his inflated manhood as Zak pushed into her gently. As they made tender love Emery could feel his jaw moving to indicate that Zak was saying something but not saying it out loud. Her curiosity as to what exactly he was doing had been placed on hold. 

“Cum inside me!” Emmy encouraged this time - unwilling to break their connection this time. 

“Alright, sweetheart.” He murmured, pulling his head back enough to kiss her lips. 

Their second orgasm was a lot less powerful than before but just as fulfilling. Zak stopped above her, pressing his hips forward and burying himself deeply as his seed coated her insides. 

Despite his release, he didn't move off of her but merely propped his body upwards a bit with his arms. He hovered over her protectively and looked at her up and down. Once he was sure that Emmy wasn't injured he nuzzled his nose into her jaw and tenderly kissed her. Again, Zak's lips lingered on her jaw but he spoke silent words. 

“What are you doing?” She asked curiously, draping her arms around his back. Her fingertips ran along his heated flesh as Emery waited for an answer. 

“Something important, sweetheart,” Zak told her in response, slowly easing himself up off her. 

Emmy turned on her side and clutched the blankets around her body. She watched as Zak padded off to the bathroom and returned moments later with a washcloth. Intrigued Emery sat back on her bottom as Zak sat on the bed next to her. 

He took the blankets and pulled them off her. It was clear to her that Zak was going to clean her up after their intimacy. A bit shocked that he could be so tender she opened her legs slowly and adjusted her hips. 

With concentration, Zak cleaned her privates and the insides of her thighs. Once she was clean he threw the cloth off to the side. Large hands travelled across her stomach and over her sides. Flesh that was marred with ugly marks, not an hour earlier was now healed and blemish free. Emery's immune system was lazy at best so the mere idea of her healing so quickly was outlandish - it wasn't even humanly possible. 

“Why am I healed, Zak?” Emmy asked him - suspicious of the man before him. 

“Because…” he started, stopping for a moment to come up with an answer. “I wanted you to be.”


	2. Chapter 2

Emmy tilted her head to the side and sat up straight. She crossed her legs and pulled the blankets up only for them to fall back into her lap. Emery knew enough about the occult to know that Zak wasn't messing around with her. The idea alone still made her uneasy. 

“How though? You don't practice witchcraft and we never got any firm results from it.” She questioned. 

Zak laid out beside her, an arm covering his eyes as he rested. At one point Emmy thought Zak had fallen asleep. Her small hand touched his tummy cautiously and when he didn't react she laid down beside him. Despite common sense telling her to be careful she was still drawn to his side. 

“I don't need to practice witchcraft because I am an actual witch. Well, warlock. And we didn't have any definitive results before because those people weren't really magically. They only assumed they were.” Zak confessed, holding his arm over his eyes as a form of a safety blanket. 

That...was a very heavy statement. Zak had said some odd things before but never this questionable. Emery looked at him with wide eyes and debated on whether she should maybe call someone. Perhaps Zak had finally snapped the last threads of his sanity and this was a mental breakdown. 

“What?!” Emmy replied, careful of how she addressed him. “Are you alright?” 

“I'm perfectly fine,” Zak assured her, finally removing his arm and actually looked at her. His eyes looked bright and clear. “Here, let me show you.” He smirked, extending his arm out from the bed. 

Emery watched with shock and a bit of elation as the TV remote floated from the TV stand across the room and straight into Zak's hand. Unsure of whether she actually witnessed that, Emmy jumped off the bed and physically walked the same route the remote took. There were no strings or concentrated pockets of air that would make the remote move. 

When she turned back around Zak was still on the bed. Both of his legs were crossed and the remote control hovered above his lap at least 2 feet. He looked rather impressed with himself as well. 

“I don't...but...does anyone else know?!” Emmy asked, swiping her hand under the TV remote only to be met with no resistance. 

“No!” He scoffed, “Of course not! I only told you because...well, it's kind of hard to explain away your missing bruises.” 

She sat back on the bed only for Zak to draw her into his side. Adjusting herself Emery stretched out and slipped a leg between his. “Is this what you meant before about being able to protect me better?” 

“Yes,” Zak answered “I wanted to place a protection spell upon you. Hell, I don't even have one on myself. But, I hesitated.” He explained softly. “If I placed the charm upon you we'd no longer get any interactions from spirits. That would draw suspicion and be counterproductive to what we're trying to accomplish.” 

If she didn't chase ghosts and demons for a living Emery would think this was a bizarre conversation. But seeing how she was physically assaulted by an angry entity earlier and Zak made a TV remote float in mid-air - this was hardly abnormal. 

“You were casting a spell during our lovemaking, weren't you?” Emmy accused, now even more suspicious as to what he was doing. 

He sighed heavily and nodded his head. Since she knew he wasn't exactly human anymore Zak used his powers to shut the lights off on his room leaving them in darkness. Usually, Emery was scared of the dark because often whatever they were investigating followed her home. But, with Zak holding her protectively in his arms she felt safe. 

“I was helping the last of your bruises to heal.” Zak finally confessed, tucking her head under his chin.his body spooned up behind her now, an arm resting along her front as if he were hugging Emmy. “I would never hurt you. I love you.” 

That last bit shook her foundation. Zak had been friendly towards her but he was still a bit standoffish at times and seemed disinterested. The man was a tough nut to crack. 

“I've always watched over you since I met you. I've compromised so many investigations by casting spells and keeping things...evil things...away from you.” Zak explained. “You're a female, very pretty and a sensitive. That's a good target for spirits and certain demons.” there was a short moment of silence before he spoke again with possessiveness. “I don't want them touching you. I don't want them harassing you in any way so I place blockers up to prevent them from doing so if I think a specific spirit will touch you.”

That would explain why Emmy was the only one so far to not be attacked or touched by a spirit. Well, besides tonight. As if he could read her thoughts Zak explained why that had happened. 

“That entity blindsided me. I had no idea he was even in the building let alone after you. I couldn't place a protective blocker up in time.” Zak told her with distress in his voice. “But I'll get him back. I'll banish him from the building and he'll be forced into a place that's not nice.” 

Zak was quiet for a long while after that which gave Emery a chance to think about what he was telling her. She had seen the remote control levitate off the bed and she had confirmed that it travelled from the TV stand and to Zak unaided by a third party device - so that wasn't in question. Despite her occupation, it was hard to swallow that Zak was a bonafide warlock. 

They had dealings with witches and warlocks before on the show. Did they know that he was one of them or perhaps that Zak was the real deal? Emery had so many questions to ask him but she didn't want to do so right now. Zak overwhelmed wasn't a pretty picture. 

“What do you have on me currently?” She finally asked after striking up the courage to do so. 

“What do you mean?” He asked confused, adjusting his arm. 

“I don't know what you call them. Whatever you place on people.” 

“Curses are evil, charms are good and spells are permanent or long-lasting. Currently, I only have healing spells attached to you and those will expire once the bruising is fully gone.” 

“That's it?” She pressed, a bit upset that he hadn't added anything fancy to the mix. 

“Yes,” he answered. “I have no reason to curse you. And I can't place a charm upon you without permission. It's against the rules and my morals. Now go to sleep.” 

“What's going to happen now?” Emmy asked through a yawn. 

“I going to continue to shelter you under my wing and keep the nasties away.” Zak declared, kissing her shoulder. “I love you - your mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please - go easy on me. I fought for nearly a month on whether I wanted to post this story in the first place. I know the fandom isn't that popular (at least not on here) The male character is out of the norm for me and I know it's somewhat unexpected..


End file.
